Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanisms interconnecting auxiliary contacts with a drawout circuit breaker in metal clad switch gear. More particularly, it relates to such switch gear and apparatus for retaining the interconnection between the auxiliary contacts and the main circuit breaker during operation of the circuit breaker.